


不管你告诉你的恋人多少次公兔不能怀孕，他还是坚持自己有宝宝了

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, at least i guess it is pregnancy, they are rabbits
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “公兔子是不可能怀孕的，Jim。”Spock冷静地说。“那不合逻辑。”“你说得什么都对，宝贝儿。”它的恋人正兴致勃勃地拍打着自己柔软的肚皮，“所以，你说我们未来要几窝？”对不起，我知道公兔子是不能假孕的。但是。我是真的想吃兔兔假孕梗啊！！！！！！兔兔Spock/兔兔Kirk，我觉得雷点已经很明显了。





	不管你告诉你的恋人多少次公兔不能怀孕，他还是坚持自己有宝宝了

当Spock走进Jim的草丛时，他的恋人正卧于地上。

当然啦，Jim就是喜欢卧在地上，在没有人打扰他的时候懒洋洋地晒太阳。身为众兔之首，现在可是一年里最好的时光——没有什么需要他这个首领烦心的。充足的食物，洁净的水源，他们可以在柔软的草丛中打洞，筑出温暖的巢——就连岁数最小，所有人都很担心的Chekov现在都已经能活蹦乱跳地在草丛中打滚，金色的兔子想不出还有什么可以阻止他在阳光下咕咕睡起午觉的事。

大概除了Spock。

他的恋人——整个兔群中地位仅次于他，不管是水亮油光的黑色皮毛，还是比起地球兔子来说要远大上三倍的超强力气，都让他鹤立鸡群的黑色兔子探了个鼻子进来。他先是嗅了嗅，在确认Jim很安全后又用鼻子顶了顶。这让Jim咯咯笑着翻了个身，于是黑毛的兔子就压将上来，试图爬上他的胯。

“哦，走开。”Jim懒洋洋地用后爪蹬了下Spock，不重，并且才蹬到一半，就变成了在Spock柔软的腹部轻轻地刮蹭。“我不能再和你做了，Spock，别烦我。”

“我看不出在这样的日子里你拒绝我的逻辑，”即使是被拒绝，黑毛的兔子也没有恼，跟他在地球上的同类不同，他是一只来自瓦肯的小黑兔，而众所周知，瓦肯盛产富有逻辑的奇怪生物。他第一次被丢到这个族群里来时，本来跟Jim玩得最好的灰毛兔子还曾经询问他：“喔，老天，你真麻烦——哪天你交配的时候，是不是还要彬彬有礼地询问对方说，我能否把我的这个放到你的那个里，然后让我们共同繁育出整整一窝两窝三百窝的无数后代？”

Spock不确定这是不是一个问句，所以当时的他只是冷着个脸，吃着丢进来前他还没有嚼完的半片芹菜叶，很冷很酷地坐在原地没有回答。反倒是Jim，这个不管对什么都充满了好奇的金毛兔兔凑了过来，他动着自己可爱的三瓣嘴，围着Spock绕了一圈。

“我觉得他是个好兔子！”Jim宣布说，“伙计们，从今天起我们又有一个新朋友了。”

这就是Jim接纳族群新成员的一种方式，并不科学，毫无逻辑，但是很有他的个人特色。

而现在，他懒洋洋地卧在草叶都快被晒出了清香的草堆上，再一次没有逻辑地拒绝了他。

“为什么，”Spock讲，他不会追在交配对象的屁股后面死缠烂打，他是个温文尔雅的绅士兔兔，“是什么让你决定拒绝我。”

这就让Jim笑得更加厉害了，他重新翻过了身，这次露出了自己柔软的，白色的，即使是看看，就让Spock想要摸摸的漂亮小肚皮。

“因为我怀孕了，Spock。”Jim冲着他宣布说。“我怀孕了，我要有宝宝了！”

“放他娘的个屁。他怎么怀孕的？”McCoy喷了一口气，边喷气边不忘继续嚼他今天中午刚被分到的香芹。他是个讲求养生的好兔子，很多时候对自己同类肆意妄为，一点都不考虑自己未来兔生健康的行为愤世嫉俗。虽然Spock知道他背着人的时候会喜欢吃兔子消化起来没那么舒服的苜蓿草，但是正如Jim所说，如果他指出这点，McCoy兔兔一定会变得暴跳如雷，所以绝大多数时候，Spock都假装自己并不知情。

今天也是这样的一天，他站在McCoy的面前，聚精会神地听着这位兔子中最有经验，也是最注重健康的灰兔讲道：“他是个公兔子！Spock，他是个傻瓜也就算了，难道你也是个傻瓜不成？你难道不知道公兔子根本就不能怀孕的吗？是什么东西让他产生了他肚子里可以生出小宝宝的错觉？马上回去，告诉他不要胡闹。我烦心的事已经够多了。”

“在队长告诉我他怀孕了的第一时间，”Spock慢条斯理地回答，“我就已经告诉他，他的怀孕是不合逻辑的。只是这并未改变他的信念。在我离开他前来向您求助时，他已经开始问我，我希望这一窝的小兔子有几只为公，几只为母。”

“别告诉我你还陪他一起幻想了一会儿，哦，这好恶心，我要吐了。”为了表示问题的严重性，McCoy吐掉了香芹上没撕干净的纸标签，“你应该明白公兔子是不可能怀孕的，就算是假孕也很难，除非有兔子一直爬他的胯，摸他的屁股，或者至少，要一直盯着他的屁股看。只有这种情况下兔子才是有可能假孕的。但是咱们这儿一群兔子，有哪个不长眼睛的会对Jim那个小混蛋的屁股感兴趣呢？”

是啊。Spock蹲在原地，思考了良久后才同意道。有谁会对队长的屁股感兴趣呢？

四舍五入，他说自己怀孕了就是在骗人。McCoy说。这个小骗子。他只是想假装怀孕然后骗更多的白面包吃，我早就看透他了。

是啊，Spock却还在原地，若有所思地重复说，有谁会对Jim的屁股感兴趣呢？

到底有哪只不长眼睛的兔子会对Jim的屁股感兴趣，不仅感兴趣，还要像个变态一样看个不停，摸个不停呢？

这个问题，如果要讨论起来，绝对会变得很复杂。譬如如果有兔告诉Spock说，有别的兔子在盯着Jim的屁股看，那么Spock绝对要很不高兴的，但是如果除了Spock压根就没有人会对Jim的屁股感兴趣，那么Jim又绝对会为此很不开心。到底该怎么解决眼前的事态，让Spock难得感到了一丝困扰。他常常觉得自己的恋人不合逻辑，但是不合逻辑到这个地步，又开始让他变得不知所措。他背着个手，塔拉着步子，垂着肩，一边向着他和Jim的小巢走去，一边思考着要如何告诉他的恋人说，公兔子的肚子无论如何都不可能孕育出黑色或者金黄色的小生命。他需要委婉一点。

然而Jim并不在他们的小窝里，窝中徒留下的，只有他刚吃到一半的香芹。

故事讲到这里，诸位朋友，我们必须要说明，那就是兔兔的世界自然有着一套兔兔自己才能理解的语言，我们一般会将它称为兔言兔语，它跟英文，中文，法文，日文，德文，世界上任何一种已知的语言都毫无相似之处。所以一个日本人听一个德国人讲话是什么感觉，就是我们兔子听到人类语言会有的感觉。可是为了让我们的故事更方便一点，所以不妨让我们的长耳朵戴上翻译器，暂时假装能够理解人类的疯言疯语吧。

养育着这一大窝兔子的男人，其实是一艘舰船的伟大舰长——他并不是出于自己的兴趣进行得此项工作，之所以被迫接手，纯粹是因为他的上级为了跟另一个星球的物种表示友好，所以特意找了几只公兔（备注：绝对不能有小母兔，除非他们想让绿草根星十三号在三个月内被生生灭国）作为礼物，来讨好绿草根星十三号元首的小女儿。他们距离绿草根星十三号还有一个多月的路程，而在过去的半个多月里，男人最大的兴趣就是来到医疗湾，视察一下这几窝兔子长得什么样了。

“那只兔子看上去怪怪的。”他趴在玻璃上，将脸都快压扁了地说。“看，就那只，金色的那个……”

“它确实是胖了。”黑发的人类，又一个皱着眉头的男人探出头来看了一看，“我从来没有见过公兔子这么能吃，如果它是个母兔，我会以为它怀孕了……”

“说不定人家真的怀孕了呢，别瞪我，Bones。哦，来，宝贝儿，让Kirk爸爸看看你到底怎么了……”

就这样，这个巨大的人类突然探出了身子，打破了Jim草原的供需平衡——只需要伸出一双手，他就可以取走这里的任何东西，这是多么可怕的一件事啊！

现在，可怜的Jim，他被那个人类抱在手心里了，他被吓得魂不附体，不仅如此，还呜呜乱叫——这可真的有点不怎么像他，毕竟第一次被这跟人类挨个提起来看的时候，他可是趾高气昂地在男人手上巡视着自己没有兴趣踏足（他对没有绿草覆盖又不能打洞的领地没有兴趣）的世界到底是什么模样。然而现在，他胆子却变小了，这很正常，如果一只兔兔怀孕了，他就是会变得这样。

“放开我！”他用兔兔的方式对着金发的人类龇牙说，“把我放下来！”

“你看他，”那个人类笑眯眯地拎着他的脖子——真应该有个更大的生物来拎拎看这个男人的脖子！身材大了不起吗？等等他的Spock就会赶过来把这个讨厌的家伙给生生打飞！

可是现在，他又被交到了另一个人的手里，第三个人的手里。那个人有着一双尖耳朵，看起来跟前两个人有一点不太一样。

“你看他，”金发的人类还在继续冲着尖耳朵说，“多可爱啊，还在咧开嘴笑呢……”

“我很确定这不是兔子微笑时的表情——如果它们真的会微笑的话。”第三个人说话一板一眼，他毫不留情地反驳金发人类的样子总让人想起卧在Jim身边的瓦肯小黑兔。“还有，舰长，McCoy医生的意见是正确的，它确实比我上一次见到时胖了很多。我早就提醒过，你不要因为它的色彩与你相近，就偷偷向它拟态笼的巢里放入更多的萝卜叶……”

“啦啦啦，我才没有听到你在说什么呢。再说了，我们的小Jim才不是胖了——你瞧它小爪子放在肚子上的模样，说不定它真的怀孕了。你说对吗，宝贝儿？”

“如果公兔子能怀孕，”那个黑发的人类做了个呕吐的表情，“我现在就给你和Spock的儿子去做教父——醒醒，Jim，就算你想给它找借口，也不能找这样的。公兔是不可能怀孕的，虽然如果你一直揉他的屁股他是有可能会假孕……”

“嗯？什么，什么？揉他的屁屁会让他假孕？啊，我一定要试一下……”哦——这个金色毛发的恶魔！听到这句话，就跟街上的坏小子一样，眼睛一下子就亮了。Jim有种很不祥的预感，再说了，他总觉得这群人在嘲笑他。他被那个金发的人类抱了过去，他发誓他不要让这群人类觉得自己好欺负，他……哦！哦哦！哦！什么！

他感觉到有个巨大的东西——可能是人类的手，人类怎么可以有这么恶劣的手开始揉起了他的屁股。这，这真不要脸！不知廉耻！他从来没有见过这么不知羞耻的人类！怎么一上来就非礼别人的屁股！他的屁股只有Spock兔兔才可以随便摸的，气急败坏的他照着那个还在试图逗他的金毛人类的手指头就是一口。

“啊哟！”人类叫了一声，“他还会咬人的！”

“是你先揉的它的屁股，舰长。”第三个尖耳朵公正地说，“我相信那是正当防卫。”

“坏兔子！”金发人类大叫说，“回你的草丛里去吧！我记住你了，你这个坏东西……”

于是，他就将Jim重新放回到了他来时的草丛中，当Jim飞快地从他的手里溜出来的时候，他还听到了那几个人的讲话。

“请把你的手指给我，舰长，让我为你做一些应急处理……”

这就是Jim大难不死的又一次伟大历险！并且这一次不同于以往，他还是带着他和Spock的宝宝做到的！啊！他真是草丛英雄，兔中豪杰！

自打上一次历险过后，Spock兔兔就对他的舰长严加看管起来，每次离开家的时候都要先围着窝绕上几圈，确保不会有任何从天而降的灾祸降临在他的男朋友身上。这种细心甚至让隔壁的灰兔都不耐烦地打了个响鼻。

“你好烦。”他瞪着Spock说，“跟你说多少次公兔子是不可能怀孕的……”

“有备无患，医生。”Spock彬彬有礼地回答他。在做完这一切后，他就一溜烟地跑到距离巢很远的地方——比较靠近Scott先生住的小河边开始拔草。Jim说他要开始筑巢了。每当说到这个，他就会下意识开始拔起胸腹部的绒毛，让Spock心疼得不得了。与之对应的是，Jim睡着的时间也变得越来越长了，所以每次将前爪压在Jim的前爪上，将它的好好队长哄睡着后，它就要像这样跑上来远来给Jim拔筑巢的稻草来。它们已经铺了一个柔软又温暖的窝了，唯一需要的就是等待小兔子的到来……

“说了多少次了。”McCoy烦躁地说。“公兔子不可能生小兔子的！！！我见过母兔子，我知道！”

Spock当然也知道公兔子不可能会怀孕，但是无论如何。

当你的男朋友坚持说他的肚子里怀着你和他的小宝宝的时候，你就是会变一下子变傻的。这个傻爸爸的道理不仅适合那些莫名其妙还总喜欢把事情搞复杂的人类，还同样适合含情脉脉却又彬彬有礼的小兔子们。

人类的舰长最近有点愁眉不展。

“你看，Spock。”他说。“他们连窝都开始搭起来了，我在老家养过兔子，这绝对就是假孕。”

“在发现没有幼崽之后，我相信兔子的行为会回归正常……”

“不，不是这个。Spock，你想，这两只兔子，他们这么兴高采烈又兴致勃勃地在搭窝，他们心中满怀着对未来的憧憬，对幸福的期望——但是苍天在上他们不可能会有小孩。你知道这是什么感觉吗？兔子是不知道自己的不幸的，他们只会在不幸降临之前满怀期待。可我们是知道的，Spock，我们是高等生物……”

“请您直接说重点，舰长。”

“我希望你可以解决一下我们的Jim兔兔和Spock兔兔——哦不要打断我，我就要这么叫他们——解决一下他们的问题，不要让他们伤心。”

我知道你的实验室里还有很多小兔子，他说，很多很多的小公兔子。这个事情就交给你了，不要让我失望。

……而一般只要不涉及原则，瓦肯人从来不会让自己的恋人失望。

当他们命中注定的小兔子降生在这个家中的时候，Spock还在外面给Jim拔草吃。自从怀孕以后，Jim的口味倒是一天比一天变得挑剔，他一会儿嫌弃这个咬起来太软，一会儿又觉得那个吃起来太干。Spock只好给他找他可能吃的东西来，所以当小兔子出现在家中的时候，他并不在场，让他知道这件事的是他们的邻居好好灰兔。

“我操你【哔——】的三代【哔——】！这只小兔子是从哪里来的，Jim！”

在那一刻，被“公兔子原来真的会下宝宝，果然无论何时我们都不能说自己穷尽了科学的边界”的神圣感所笼罩的Spock站了起来。他丢掉了嘴里衔着的绿草，以百米健将的速度开始朝着家里冲刺。

Jim卧在窝的门口，看起来有点疲倦，又有点开心。“宝宝在窝里。”他得意地朝着Spock咧开嘴笑。

Spock飞快地将头探了进去。

一个刚刚降生，弱不禁风的小生命蜷缩在他们用稻草和绒毛铺就的小巢里。

……

Spock的眼睛直了。

……

这个宝宝……

怎么会是白色的？！

“所以你就随便捡了一只兔子……”

“一只刚出生的兔子，舰长，我必须要告诉你这其实非常困难，因为我不可能临时让两只兔子交配获得一个新的幼崽，时间是来不及的……”

“你就找了一只白色的兔子放到了他们的巢里。白色的！Spock！”

“我看不出颜色在这里的意义，考虑到从一开始公兔就不可能诞下子嗣……”

“这对于他们来说很重要，你知道吗，Spock！？你看，你看这个黑色的兔子！”金发的人类用手指着从昨天开始就一直难以置信地卧在拟态笼的玻璃边，耷拉着耳朵，望着天空，时不时自言自语着“……白色的兔崽”而似乎失去了面对生活的勇气的Spock。“你明白这是多么毁灭性的打击吗？！你明白吗？你不明白！你再看看这个金色的！”

Jim已经带着他们的小宝宝在Spock解释一整天了，他也不知道他们两个跟白兔压根就挨不上边祖上十八代也没有白色兔子出现的兔兔是怎么拥有一只小白兔的。“这是神迹！”他只能这么对着Spock喊。

“你毁灭了一个家庭，Spock！你毁坏了它！就是因为……”

“我想不出任何的解决方案。”Spock理智地说，“它就是实验室唯一一个刚诞生的幼崽，而如你所见，它就是白色的。”

“把它交给我。”Jim说。“现在我要让你见证一下人类的聪明才智。”

那天晚上，在Jim睡下以后，Spock才蹑手蹑脚地溜进了他们的小窝。即使是现在他还是对这个小白兔心怀犹疑。他不知道到底是“公兔子真的能下宝宝”更让自己震惊一点，还是“自己的男朋友下了一个跟自己和他完全不像的小孩子”更让自己震惊一点。其实说句实话，我们要原谅他，因为如果用人类做类比，大概这就是一个非洲人和一个亚洲人一觉醒来发现自己的孩子是个欧洲人一样叫人惊悚。但是Spock是个好爸爸，他也是个好丈夫，所以在做了两天的心理建设以后，他决定回来面对事实，他可以和Jim一起抚养这个兔兔长大。

他凑近了睡在Jim身边的小兔子。

……

……？

这只兔子是怎么变成黑色的？？？？？？

“我花了一个晚上。”舰长得意地告诉他的大副说，“整整一个晚上，用墨水把它变成了一只小黑兔子。现在，他们绝对不会发现……哦不！”

事实证明。

不管是人类还是兔子，名字叫Spock的生物都很机敏。

并且很不好骗。

现在，河边伫立着，仰望天空思考人生的Spock兔兔身边，又多了一只小灰兔兔。

“兔兔怎么可能随便改变颜色的……”名叫McCoy的小灰兔失去了人生的自信，喃喃自语地说。

“这个兔子。”舰长气急败坏地对着他的尖耳朵讲。“这个兔子，它比你还麻烦，你知不知道，Spock。它……”

“你不能仅仅是因为它没有你想象中那样易于欺骗而指责它……”

“它就不能假装无事发生，比如小兔子前两天毛色都会比较淡，最后一天会突然深起来这样的去过日子嘛！”舰长说，“我不管了！！哈，反正也没人会感谢我的努力，我走了！”

看着怒气冲冲地离开的舰长，尖耳朵仰起头认真地思索了一会儿。

他先打开了拟态笼——将自己实验室的兔子捞出来因为不然他之后的实验计划可能受到影响地安顿好以后。

他就去安慰自己失落的人类舰长去了。

Jim兔兔的孩子不见了。

“一定是上天收回了它。”Jim说。“因为看起来有一个宝宝并没有让我和Spock的关系变得更好……”

“你们俩的关系不需要变得更好了。”终于知道了是谁一直盯着Jim的屁股看个不停不仅如此还蹭个不停还要爬胯的McCoy冷冷地说。“所以，Spock怎么样了？”

“他看上去比我还要失落，可能是他好不容易决定接受自己的儿子是个会变色的小兔兔，结果回来却发现连儿子都没有了。我只好安慰他，整个兔群的兔兔都是我和他的孩子。他接受了这个。”

“真感人，我快吐了。”

“所以，这就是全部了。我以后也不打算再要兔兔了，”Jim冷静地说，他开始转身去找自己的最后一块西芹……？他的西芹呢？

“说到这个，”McCoy慢条斯理地同他讲，“Spock和我都同意，在你怀孕的一个月里，你吃了太多，变得太胖——你需要节食来保持健康了，Jim。”

受到好友和恋人的双重背叛，Jim气得耳朵都立了起来。

“什么？”他说，“你们不能……”

“我们当然能。”

“我是个才生完宝宝的……”

“你根本就没有生宝宝，Jim，你快醒醒。”

“我现在就回去再生一窝！”他大喊说。

所以，那天晚上，当散步回来的Spock决定爬上他心爱的亲亲男友的胯时，他温柔地蹬了一爪子。

“我怀孕了。”

Spock觉得自己又要开始掉毛了。

——The End——


End file.
